Cannibalisme
by Yami Flo
Summary: Pré-série; Le petit Mouri Shin fait une découverte macabre concernant ses amis poissons et la cuisine familiale. Sa mère et sa soeur auraient plutôt intérêt à changer leur régime alimentaire...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour; petite fic sans prétention sur un jeune Shin, son amour des poissons et le plus grand crime qui soit pour un enfant aimant les animaux marins.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samurai Troopers et ses personnages sont à Hajime Yatate j'ai juste choisi le nom de la mère de Shin.

**Cannibalisme**

Bien des années plus tard, rétrospectivement, Mouri Minami savait qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre; une petite part de son esprit fut même étonnée que l'incident' ne se soit pas produit plus tôt. Shin, petit bonhomme vif, éveillé et sensible, adorait la mer et les poissons. Les poissons _vivants_.

Mais tout de même, voir son petit garçon, son Shin, la regarder elle, sa mère, avec une telle expression d'horreur sur le visage, lui avait remué l'estomac.

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas exactement elle qu'il regardait avec une telle horreur, mais plutôt quelque chose sur la table. Un sentiment de panique lui étreignant le cœur, elle baissa les yeux.

Et là, elle commença à comprendre la portée de son erreur.

Depuis quelques années, Minami, aidée de sa fille aînée, avait tendance à préparer des repas à l'occidental. De plus, la famille était assez aisée sur le plan financier pour pouvoir se permettre l'achat de viande et d'ingrédients rares de façon régulière.

Mais, une fois n'était pas coutume, le petit-déjeuner avait un air de traditionnel ce matin-là: riz, légumes cuits à la vapeur, un peu de soupe miso réchauffée et… du poisson grillé.

_Oh non_, songea-t-elle en sachant que cette fois, il n'y avait plus de machine arrière possible.

D'ordinaire, si elle prenait la peine de cuisiner des fruits de mer, elle s'arrangeait pour que cela soit discret, pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité de son fils, déjà fervent défenseur de la cause et du monde marin. Du hachis mélangé aux légumes, de la soupe, du pané dont elle omettait de donner la constitution…

Mais cette fois, le poisson, avec sa queue et ses nageoires, était distinctement reconnaissable.

Et Shin, l'innocent petit Shin, s'en était aperçu.

D'où l'exclamation braillée à pleins poumons par une voix tremblante de peur et de rage :

-Cannibales !

Il ne s'arrêta pas en si bonne voie, ceci dit :

-Meurtrières ! Tueuses de poissons ! » Ajouta-t-il au bord des larmes, le visage rouge, poings sur les hanches. Minami en lâcha ses baguettes.

Mouri Sayoko, de dix ans l'aînée de son petit frère, qui tentait alors d'avaler une bouchée du dit poisson (son plat préféré, cela dit en passant), manqua de s'étranger devant l'accusation véhémente. Sa mère dut lui tapoter le dos rapidement en lui tendant un verre d'eau pour calmer sa toux.

Shin n'en eut que faire les turpitudes d'un assassin (même si c'était sa sœur) ne lui importait guère. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était d'innocents animaux arrachés à leur milieu naturel et lâchement assassinés afin de venir engraisser les humains. Il avait accepté (avec beaucoup de mal) que les gens devaient parfois pêcher pour gagner de l'argent, même si le concept était encore nébuleux pour lui. Il savait aussi que les gens… les… mangeaient. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait crû que sa chère Maman s'abaisserait à ça !

Comment sa propre famille avait-elle pu commettre un tel crime ?

-Les poissons sont nos amis ! Ils ne sont pas supposés finir dans notre assiette ! » Scanda-t-il avec force à l'adresse de ses deux parentes.

-Shin… chéri, » commença sa mère, essayant de ne pas sourire. « Nous sommes des insulaires…

Shin pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Ca veut dire quoi, insulaire ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils presque adorable.

-Qu'on vit sur une île, » grommela Sayoko, dont la toux s'était finalement calmée. « Et quand on vit sur une ile, on pèche pour se nourrir. Le Japon est l'un des plus gros consommateurs de poisson au monde, je te signale. Et nous sommes japonais…

-Ben pas moi ! Je ne mangerai jamais de poissons ! » Répliqua-t-il, l'air buté (ce qui aurait pu être adorable si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue).

Sayoko ouvrit la bouche, prête à commenter le fait que Shin n'avait pas eu l'air de détester la _soupe de coquillages_ de la semaine dernière, pas plus qu'il n'avait jusque là vomi ses bâtonnets panés préféré, _fais avec du colin_, mais sa mère lui posa une main sur l'épaule en hochant la tête négativement.

_Pas maintenant._

-Eh bien… Je suppose que cela veut dire que je ne mettrais plus jamais de poisson à table, » soupira Mouri Minami. Shin hocha fortement la tête en signe d'approbation il aurait voulu que sa mère face des excuses, mais si elle promettait de ne plus jamais cuisiner ses amis, c'était déjà un début.

-Mais j'aime le poisson, moi, » geignit Sayoko, de mauvaise grâce. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi se sentaient-elles toujours obligées d'obéir aux lubies de Shin ? Le gamin avait un vrai don pour vous faire culpabiliser malgré vous…

Son frère lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

-Si tu les aimes, alors pourquoi tu les manges ?

Sayoko retint de justesse un 'j'aime leur goût' ça n'aurait certainement pas amélioré la situation. Shin, bras croisés, les fusillait toujours du regard pour ce 'crime infâme'. S'il réagissait comme ça maintenant, l'adolescente redoutait sa réaction quand il apprendrait qu'il avait lui aussi consommé ses amis poissons à l'insu de son plein gré.

Au vue du visage de leur mère, elle partageait les mêmes craintes.

Sayoko et Minami échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et soupirèrent de concert. Visiblement, il allait falloir revoir le régime alimentaire de la famille… Ou tout du moins, celui de Shin.

Enfin, si elles avaient de la chance, il changerait d'avis sur ses habitudes alimentaires avant d'atteindre la puberté.

Elles l'espéraient…

**Fin**


End file.
